Speak No Evil
by Sora the Bladedancer
Summary: Xenosaga AU. Rated PG13 because of future violence and Jr.'s mouth. Third chapter now up! Finally! Please R&R.
1. Awakening

Speak No Evil: Chapter One - Awakening

"The world stirs to consciousness with a quake. And then, it whispers for us to awake." Anonymous

* * *

The first thing she felt was the world around her shuddering.

The first thing she heard was the crash, close yet far away.

Her sluggish mind gradually became aware of the world. She was lying on something firm, that felt cold on her skin. She could tell that the surface she was on was slightly curved, cradling her body. The air she was breathing tasted stale. Her arms and legs felt heavy. Too heavy, in fact. She licked lips that were cracked and dry, and opened eyes that felt rusted shut by disuse.

She stared up.

There was a dome of blue glass that seperated her from the outside world, curving down on either side of her, connecting to the steel that cradled her. Looking at the reflection in the glass, she fought down the sudden confusion and panic. The person who stared back at her wasn't how she remembered herself. She closed her eyes, and tried to relax. She had to think back... Why was she here? She remembered Albedo and the other boys leaving for Miltia to destroy U-DO... but she couldn't remember anything after that. Why had she been placed in sleep, and why was she awake now? She opened her eyes again, the answers not forthcoming. She stared blankly at the glass for a bit. _-I... have to get out of here...-_ She pressed against the glass. _-It... won't move!-_ She took a breath and pushed harder, straining her muscles. The glass cover didn't move an inch. _-No! I... I can do this...-_ She told herself, trying to fight her panic. _-Just like Albedo taught you... concentrate.-_ She focused as much as possible, then let her power out of her hand. The glass blew out and to all directions, propelled by her telekinesis. She let her hand fall, and took several deep breaths.

That simple action had drained her, more than it should have. _-I need something to eat.-_ she thought, staring up through the hole. Gingerly she reorientated herself, and climbed out of the hole. The shattered glass seemed to claw at her, as if trying to hold her back. She ignored the spiteful shards that bit and torn at her skin, and carefully found her footing outside of the glass barrier. Taking another deep breath, she glanced at the unfamiliar room. Wherever she was, it looked and smelled of disuse. She looked down, again startled and confused by what she saw. Where there had once been a flat body of a child, there was now the unmistakably mature form of a woman. Shaking her head, she dismissed her concerns. She must have slept a long time, that was all. Looking around, she decided to investigate this place.

_(Time passes)_

She sat down next to her former resting place, wrapping her arms around her legs and hugging them to her chest. Her search of the area had turned up little of interest, and less of use. There was no fabric that was usable, and no food rations of any type. Also, she had not been able to find an exit, leading her to suspect that she was somewhere underground. She bit her lower lip nervously, trying not to panic. She let her breath out in a loud huff, the raspy sound amplified by the utter silence surrounding her. She rested her forehead againts her knees, exhausted. She had woken up not an hour ago, and already she wanted to go back to sleep.

A slow hum of technology flitted through the air. She lifted her head, and looked around, curious. Had something been activated during her exploration? She moved to stand up, but found that her legs simply wouldn't function correctly. She was at the end of her strength. She collapsed back down into a stitting position as the hum disappeared. She let out her breath again, leaning against the fallen capsule. _-I... guess I'm here until the end. Was I born, only to die?-_ She closed her eyes, relaxing against the cool metal. What seemed liked an hour to her, but must have been mere moments later, she heard a distinct sound, the sound of a heavy footed person walking towards her. Idly she wondered who would visit this forgotten place.

She opened her eyes, and found herself staring up into bright amethyst eyes. The white-haired man knelt in front of her, looking into her face for many long moments, carefully examining every detail. He smiled at her, and wordlessly stood, removing his white cape. Kneeling once more, he draped the heavy fabric around her shoulders and fastened the clasp. He inched toward her and wrapped his arms around her, sighing in contentment. She reciprocated the gesture, laying her head on his shoulder as a single tear trickled down her face.

* * *

Hmm, yes very mysterious... Sorry about the lack of character details, but what can I say? My mind is a very strange thing.

So, roses or ninja stars? Praise, or rotten fruit? Please review and tell me!


	2. Through His Eyes

A/N: Here's chapter two of Speak No Evil. I apologize for the delay; I've been working on other projects, including doing drawings for this story. (I wonder how far I'll get with that.) Anyway, enjoy, and as always reviews are greatly appriciated.

To the fans:

strifevalentine: Here's chapter two for you, you crazy woman. You know I love you.

Lucrecia LeVrai: You like my writing style? Thanks! Sorry about the length; I need to work on that. By the way, I love your penname.

angel: Sorry to make you wait!

Oh, and I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I do not own Xenosaga. I would love to say that I thought up these lovely characters, but I'm just having fun with them and the awesome story Namco made. However, the young lady is my character. You may use her, but do ask for permission.

* * *

Speak No Evil: Chapter Two - Through His Eyes 

"Truly great madness cannot be achieved without significant intelligence." Henrik Tikkanen

* * *

Albedo sat in the cockpit of his E.S. unit, Simeon, resting quietly in the solace of space. He opened his vivid amethyst eyes, and stared out of his cockpit, into the endless void of stars. Here he was a part of the universe, bonded with it. He would continue to exist forever, as would the universe. He let his breath out in a soft whisper of a sigh, stretching his back slightly. He closed his eyes, savoring the utter silence of the void. A silence that was disturbed by the gentle brush of an awakening presence against his mind. A familiar presence. Albedo felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward, as the presence stirred to life. He laughed to himself, the sound reverberating in the small cockpit. 

"So... she has awoken..."

Albedo landed his craft deftly, near the entrance of the abandoned science research facility. Noting that the entrance was too small for the Simeon to pass through, he quickly opened the cockpit and leapt out, landing on the hard ground with a soft thud. Quickly straightening up, he strode purposefully into the building, wary of any traps that the late scientist may have left to guard his 'precious' creation. Thinking of the man made Albedo's stomach turn and his mouth curl in distaste. Shaking his head to clear his mind of such unpleasant things, he aimed his gaze around the room, noting the elavator, but more importantly the computer, still active. Albedo's lips curled in satisfaction as he walked over to the terminal and sat down, typing a few commands. Scanning through the information, Albedo nodded to himself as he found what he needed. Not bothering to shut down the computer, he got up and went to the elavator. He pressed a button, and the doors opened smoothly. Albedo stepped in, hearing them close behind him.

As the elevator started downward, Albedo found himself pacing back and forth. The sound of his footsteps bounced off of the metal walls, sounding much louder in the small space. He stopped pacing and took a deep breath as the doors opened again. He stepped outside, the doors closing almost silently. The air in the forgotten labrotory tasted of disuse, and held a slight metalic edge. Letting his violet gaze wander, Albedo noted the various pieces of abandoned equipment and powered-down machines only briefly in his mind. Such trivial things did not concern him. He closed his eyes briefly, and concentrated. A moment later, he opened them again, sure of himself.

He walked towards the center of the large room, mindful not to run into anything. He had no wished to be delayed any longer. Reaching the center of the room, he paused, examining the scene before him. A stasis chamber laid on its side, the glass dome shattered in the middle, pieces of glass shattered in all directions. But it was the figure seated beside the chamber that held his gaze. He paused, gazing at her silently.

There she was; hugging her legs to her chest the way he remembered her doing as a child. Her head rested against the chamber, eyes closed with weariness. Silver hair tumbled down either side of her, spreading on the ground like a frozen waterfall. Her mouth hung open slightly as she breathed in and out slowly. Albedo smiled; she had aged, but in many ways she hadn't changed a bit. He walked towards her slowly. She looked up, her gray eyes meeting his amethyst. He held her gaze as he knelt in front of her. He let his eyes take in the appearance of her still-childlike face. After a few moments, he smiled once more, standing to remove his heavy cape. Kneeling again, he draped the cloak around her, making sure that the clasp was secure. Inching forward ever so slightly, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and breathed out a sigh of contentment. He felt her wrap her arms around him as well, and felt the weight of her head as she rested it on his shoulder. Albedo held her close to him.

"I've finally found you. Now, I won't be alone anymore... We'll be together, you and I... Alka, my sister..."

* * *

I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but no promises, sorry! 

So, roses or ninja stars? Praise, or rotten fruit? Please review and tell me!


	3. Brother of Mine

A/N: I finally updated! I've had a hectic time, but I finally got chapter three done. Enjoy!

And Happy Holidays. :)

I do not own Xenosaga. I would love to say that I thought up these lovely characters, but I'm just having fun with them and the awesome storyline However, the young lady is my character. You may use her, but do ask for permission.

To the fans...

Zen: I'm not that good. :) Thanks for the comment!

Reicheru: Sorry I kept you waiting!

Speak No Evil: Chapter Three - Brother Of Mine

"Dreams come true. Without that possibility, nature would not incite us to have them." John Updike

* * *

Gaignun Kukai turned in his sleep, trying to find a decent position that wouldn't be too uncomfortable. His rest was plauged by deadlines, appointments, schedules, and everything else related to running a large coporation. It was not unusual for the director of the Kukai Foundation to get three and a half hours of sleep a night at best during some weeks. "Dammit..." He sighed, grabbing the covers in a fist and throwing them off, getting out of bed. He plodded over to his bathroom and flicked on the light. Grabbing a glass from the counter, he filled it up with cold water, and took a long drink. As he drank, he glanced in the mirror. 

The face of a young woman stared back at him.

Gaignun spat out the water in his mouth, giving the mirror an impromptu wash. He whirrled around. Nothing. "What the..." Gaignun muttered to himself, rubbing his forehead. "I'm starting to see things." Grabbing a nearby handtowel, he dried off the mirror. He stood there for a while, towel in hand, gazing at the mirror. "...I really need to get some sleep." He threw the towel into the sink, put the glass on the counter, and flipped off the light. Walking back to his bed, he flopped down rather ungracefully, and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't shake the image he had seen in the mirror. Was it simply a delusion, the result of not getting enough sleep? He thought back to the haunting image he had glimpsed.

She had stared at him from the mirror, grey eyes filled with sadness and pain. Silver hair framed her childlike face like a halo, making her seem ethereal. Pale lips moved in a soundless whisper, a silent plea. What was she asking for, and why had she been there?

Gaignun closed his eyes, sighing into the silent room. "Could it be, after all this time...? No, it's impossible..." He rolled over and tossed the blankets over his head. He shut his eyes, determined to salvage some sleep.

* * *

The sky was a dull, oppressive ceiling over a sullen world. 

The wind whispered through the trees, scattering fallen leaves across the dry earth. A small, silver-haired child sat underneath a tree, hugging her legs to her chest. She looked up to the sky, the leaves dancing in the wind in a slow ballet, one final glory before becoming disregarded for eternity. A small whimper escaped the child's lips as she hugged her legs tighter. Her lips moved, forming words, but no sound came out, other than a toneless breath. The child started to cry weakly, bringing one hand up to her throat. A young blond-haired boy walked up to her, and looked down at her with no emotion on his face. The silver-haired child looked up at the boy hopefully, reaching her hand towards him. The boy stepped back from her, and walked away, leaving the girl to cry alone.

* * *

Gaignun let his breath out in a helpless sigh, his head bowing with exhaustion. He felt terrible; he hadn't got any sleep at all. And that dream... or was it a memory? He knew that girl; it was his sister Alka. But he was confused; hadn't Father disposed of her? The dark-haired URTV dug his fingers into the desk slightly. The last time he remembered seeing her, she had looked like a ghost. Her eyes had been dull and lifeless, and she seemed so frail... Gaignun took a deep breath. 'URTV number 670, variant 5, designation Alkaline.' Gaignun couldn't ignore the bitter taste that was brought to mind as he recalled her 'official' name. His sister had suffered the greatest from their father. She was the youngest of the variants, and the most gifted; she had been created with the goal of combining the strengths of the other variants. Gaignun closed his eyes and leaned back, sighing. When she was healthy, she had been lovely, even beautiful; she had eerie silver hair that seemed to glow, and grey eyes that overflowed with love and compassion. 

But all of that had changed once their father started experimenting with Alka's psyche. She was subjected to numerous dives by herself. Gaignun didn't know what those dives entailed, only their results. As the days went on, Alka had become more and more withdrawn. Her once simmering hair lost its luster, and her eyes sparkled less and less, becoming the shade of a stormy day. And then one day... Gaignun couldn't completely supress the cold feeling that formed in the pit of his stomach. She had cried all day, despite her brothers' attempts at comforting her. After one of her many dives, she had been rendered mute; a terrible blow to Alka, a girl who loved to talk to everyone, even plants and animals. Gaignun could still remember how she had sobbed helplessly. Gaignun opened his eyes and stared up at the bland ceiling. "Why... why these thoughts now? Is she really alive?"

* * *

The silver-haired young woman stared out mutely through the window, the glorious stars glittering like so many diamonds carelessly tossed onto a field of deepest black velvet. Her stomach gave a grumble of discontent, and she released her breath in a sigh. Her warm breath connected with the window and fogged up, obscuring a small part of the endless vista for a brief moment, before vanishing without the slightest hint that it had ever been. -Is that me? Just a flicker?- the young girl thought. 

In the window, her sullen grey eyes stared back at her, haunted and lonely. Wearing one of his tunics, she felt small and useless, like a child putting on its parent's coat and realizing they have no hands. Except for her, it wasn't in jest or childish delight that she wore clothes not meant for her. Her stomach growled again, more persistant. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything; she felt hollow. She looked again into the window, the pain of lonliness wrapping itself around her heart like an icy python, slowly crushing her.

But instead of seeing her own dull eyes, she saw eyes that seemed to pierce into her mind. They glinted with green fire, full of intellect and calmness. She felt her heart break free of the python's grip, and she placed a hand on the glass, staring intently into those emerald eyes. In her heart she pleaded that he could see her, that he could understand what she wished she could tell him. But his gaze faded. She was left staring into her storm-cloud eyes, that spilled a rain of sorrow onto a barren steel ground.

He came up behind her, amethyst eyes softening slightly in concern. He placed a hand on her shoulder. That simple touch broke the facade of the young girl. She whirled and pressed her face into his chest, mouth open in a silent cry of torment. She wept bitter tears, not only for herself, but for the one that held her, whispering meaningless sounds into her ears. She knew it deep in her heart; they were both doomed.

* * *

I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but no promises, sorry! 

So, roses or ninja stars? Praise, or rotten fruit? Please review and tell me!


End file.
